Riki (Xenoblade Chronicles)
|-|Normal= |-|Ether= Summary Riki (Japanese: リキ; English dub: /ˈrɪki/) is one of the seven playable characters in Xenoblade Chronicles and a member of the mercantile Nopon race. Although he looks like a child, he is actually 40 years old and six of his children can be found in Frontier Village. In the English version, Riki eventually reveals (during a side quest) that he has a total of 11 children. A natural story-teller, he will go on at length about how he is actually a legendary hero spoken of in Nopon prophecy. He seems to eat a lot despite his small size, a trait shared by his children, and he accompanies Shulk and the group as a way to pay off the heavy debts that have arisen from this. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | 5-B Name: Heropon Riki Origin: Xenoblade Gender: Male Age: 40 Classification: Nopon Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert at stealing, Can play dead, Poison Manipulation (via Poison Attack), Statistics Amplification, Paralysis Inducement (via Paralyze), Sleep Manipulation (via Bedtime), Healing, Electricity Manipulation (via Lightning Attack), Fire Manipulation (via Blaze Attack), Ice Manipulation (via Chill Attack), Poison Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (via Bind), Statistics Reduction, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nebulas, which lack any physical form), Attack Reflection (via Spike and Riki is Angry), and Absorption (via HP Steal) |-|Resistance=Resistant to the following: Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Bind, Sleep Manipulation, Confusion, Instant Death, Attack Reflection (via resisting Spike), Statistics Reduction, and Power Nullification (The ether gems allows him to be resistant to these when equipped) Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Can harm some Telethia) | Planet level (Should be comparable with the rest of the party) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions (Can react to Face Mechons which can make sonic booms) | FTL+ (Comparable to Shulk) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | Planet Class Durability: At least Large Building level (Took a beating from a Telethia and lived) | Planet level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range. Tens of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His biter Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Sometimes he is dumb and has a very big ego. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Yoink:' Steals something from the enemy. *'Happy Happy:' Fills party gauge. *'Bitey Bitey:' Attacks with his bitey, causing the enemy to bleed. *'Sneaky:' Goes to the enemy's back and attacks its 3 times in a row with his biter. *'Play Dead:' Plays dead, healing himself. *'Lurgy:' Shoots poison. *'Hero Time:' Boost any of his stats at random. *'Roly Poly:' Spins and hits the enemy with a Bitey, he either topples the enemy or binds it. *'Behave:' Inflicts paralysis. *'Riki is Angry:' Counters an enemy attack and inflicts spike damage 2, 4 or 8 times stronger. *'Bedtime:' Makes the enemy and himself fall asleep. *'You Can Do It:' Heals the party. *'Peekabo:' Goes to the side of the enemy and hits it with his biter, lowering his defense. *'Say Sorry:' Removes the debuff of the enemy, but hits it with a lot of power. *'Burninate:' Shoots a flare at the opponent. *'Freezinate:' Shoots ice. *'Tantrum:' Hits the enemy 3 times with his biter and lowers the enemy's defense. Key: Mid Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Xenoblade Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Male Characters Category:Xeno (Series) Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5